Intermezo (Kami telah terpisah)
by Monika Novianti
Summary: Disaat kau tidak memahami apa yang aku lihat. Tapi, kuharap kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. (Yewook, Kyuwook) GS


Intermezo

Ryeowook

Kyuhyun

Yesung

Disini tidak tampak apa-apa, aku hanya berdiri dan menantikan dia datang membawa jasmani dan rohaninya. Meskipun aku tahu, terlalu cepat untuk menunggunya di saat jam segini. Tapi, karena kerinduan yang tak terbendung, aku nekad membolos pada pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian akhir bulan depan. Kupandangi tanah taman yang sedikit becek karena hujan tadi pagi, membuat sepatu hitamku menjadi sedikit kotor. Kuharap ia membawa payung, menurut indra penglihatanku, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Langit mendung, sesekali ada kilatan cahaya melintas dan membuatku terkejut. Orang-orang sudah banyak yang meninggalkan taman. Mereka mulai mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, aku masih menunggu disini, takut jika nanti ia akan kesulitan mencariku. Saat aku mengiriminya pesan singkat, jelas sekali tertera aku menunjuk pada kursi taman ke lima dari pintu taman. Aku harus bertahan disini untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, aku membuka buku catatan yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Ini bukan buku sembarangan, yang memiliki izin untuk membaca isinya hanya aku sendiri. Memang isinya tidak seberapa penting. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui semua kenangan indah maupun buruk kucatat disana. Aku tidak mau menyebutnya diary atau buku harian ataupun jurnal. Karena, menurutku hal itu terlalu berlebihan. Didalam sana ada beberapa kejadian penting, seperti hari dimana ibuku wafat, kakak yang akhirnya kembali dari studinya di Amerika, dan tentunya awal kisah aku dengannya.

Kulihat arah jarum jam tangan yang melingkar pada jemari tanganku. Dia harusnya sudah datang. Karena ini sudah lima belas menit dari waktu yang kami tentukan. Untuk sementara aku mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa ia sedikit mengalami hambatan saat perjalanan kesini. Prinsip hubungan kami adalah saling percaya dan setia. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi prinsip itulah yang selalu kami pertahankan. Sesekali aku mengamati sekelilingku, ternyata masih ada beberapa orang disini. Yah, setidaknya aku bukan satu-satunya orang bodoh yang masih bertahan di taman saat cuaca mendung.

Perutku sudah terasa lapar, sudah tidak sabar ingin menyantap cream sup enak yang hanya ada di restoran tempat biasa kami berkencan. Tapi, aku harus bersabar, harus bisa menahan hal sepele seperti ini.

"sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, apa kau tidak ingin berteduh?" tanya seseorang padaku yang muncul dari arah belakang. Kalian pasti tahu betapa terkejutnya aku saat itu.

Dari suaranya aku sempat berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah dia yang kutunggu-tunggu.

"aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawabku. Aku tertunduk begitu melihatnya duduk di sebelahku.

"tak keberatan kan jika aku duduk disini?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Orang itu tampaknya juga adalah seorang pelajar. Karena dari yang kulihat ia mengenakan seragam dan masih menggendong tas. Aneh sekali, tadinya orang ini memeringatkanku untuk segera berteduh karena sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Tapi, mengapa ia sendiri duduk disini?

"apa kau tidak lelah menunggu hal yang tidak pasti?"

Aku mendengar pertanyaan yang diutarakannya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal siapa yang aku tunggu. Bagaimana bisa ia langsung bertanya seakan ia tahu sesuatu.

"kau baik. Aku kagum padamu." Ia berkicau lagi.

Sekarang aku mulai berspekulasi bahwa orang disampingku ini memiliki sifat sok tahu yang tinggi. Karena sedikit resah mendengar kata-katanya, aku menoleh. Sungguh, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat orang itu berbicara pada bunga disebelahnya. Gila! Aku rasa ia bukan sok tahu, melainkan memiliki kelainan jiwa. Merasa aku perhatikan selama beberapa menit, ia pun menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang teduh. Melihat itu aku segera mengajukan pertanyaan.

"maaf.. tadi kau sedeang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum dan mengambangkan tangannya kearah samping, seakan mengelus sesuatu.

"kau pasti menilai aku sudah gila, iya kan?"

Tentu saja ya, jawabku mantap dalam hati. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku berkata seperti itu padanya.

"aku bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat dengan kasat mata."

Aku mengangguk dengan perasaan yang tentu saja shock. Bayangkan saja ada orang asing yang bicara hal tersebut padamu disaat kau sedang sendirian menunggu seseorang. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"aku tahu pasti kau tidak percaya padaku." Ucapnya yang memang membingungkanku harus percaya ataukah tetap berpikir secara ilmiah. Tidak mungkin di era seperti sekarang ini masih ada orang yang mampu melakukan hal seperti 'itu', kecuali pendeta atau orang suci lainnya yang bahkan aku masih meragukannya.

Aku terkekeh dan berusaha tetap terlihat dingin. Karena aku bingung menyikapinya.

"memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku berusaha terlihat penasaran akibat rasa tak enak ku kembali mengambang diudara, melakukan gerakan seperti sedang mengelus sesuatu.

"seekor anjing golden besar yang ramah dan rakus." Jawabnya sambil sedikit tertawa. Sku merasa semakin ngeri dengan apa yang kudengar barusan.

"sayang sekali dia baru mati kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu." Lanjutnya. "nenek itu akan kesepian sekarang.

Lama kelamaan aku semakin terbawa oleh ceritanya. Rasa penasaran sekarang bukan hanya pura-pura.

"maksudmu?"

Tangannya berhenti mengelus.

"ada sebuah mini truck yang menabraknya minggu lalu. Dia nekad menyebrang tanpa majikan karena ingin mengambil buah apel milik majikannya yang terjatuh dari kantong belanja. Masih jelas terlihat ekspresi sedih nenek itu. Ia pasti sangat merindukan anjingnya." Jelasnya dengan nada sendu.

"tapi, nenek itu harus tahu bahwa anjingnya yang telah wafat selalu berada disampingnya kemanapun dia pergi." Katanya diakhiri sebuah senyuman.

Setelah ia bercerita seperti itu, terlihat seorang nenek berjalan melewati kami sambil membawa sebuah kalung anjing berwarna cokelat tua. Karena barang bawaannya yang banyak, ia menjadi kewalahan dan menjatuhkan kalung tersebut. Spontan, aku membantu mengambilkannya dan memanggil nenek itu.

"nek, maaf tadi aku lihat ini terjatuh." Kataku.

Dapat kulihat matanya yang masih sembab dan wajahnya yang semendung langit siang ini.

"terima kasih, sudah cukup aku kehilangan Mire, jangan sampai barang peninggalan Mire pun harus hilang juga." Tanggapnya. Mata tuanya memancarkan kesedihan yang cukup terlihat.

Aku menoleh kearah belakangku, melihat orang itu sedang memandangi sesuatu yang sepertinya sedang berada disamping kaki si nenek.

"kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa itu Mire?"

Si nenek terlihat mengambil napas dalam, seperti ingin mengungkap sebuah luka.

"dia adalah segalanya bagiku, setelah suamiku meninggal hanya dia teman hidupku. Tapi, dia sekarang sudah tiada, tertabrak truk saat ingin menyelamatkan apel merah yang baru saja kubeli dari supermarket. Huh…. Sayang sekali padahal dia anjing yang baik." Jelas nenek itu.

Aku tercekat, mendengar penjelasan si nenek.

"anjing?" tanyaku lagi untuk meyakinkan pendengaranku.

"ya, dia anjing golden peliharaanku. Badannya tampak besar karena ia cukup rakus."

Nenek itu pun meninggalkanku yang masih melamunkan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Aku kembali terduduk dan memandangi sekitarku. Apakah ini mimpi? 'awww' terasa sakit saat aku mencubit pipiku. Astaga ini bukan mimpi!

"bye…."

Kulihat ia melambai pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat. Ia pun tersenyum dan kembali memandangiku.

"kau harus pulang." Katanya yang terdengar memerintahku.

"apa?" tanyaku, dengan maksud apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

"dia bilang kau harus pulang." Katanya lagi yang kali ini penuh penekanan.

Setelah kukoreksi kembali kata-katanya aku sadar bahwa dia menyebutkan kata-kata atas dasar suruhan orang lain.

"terserah padaku harus pulang atau tidak, memangnya kau siapa?" kataku sedikit menunjukkan bahwa kami tidak saling kenal dan memiliki hubungan.

"itu kata orang yang berdiri disampingmu." Balasnya tak sabar.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, orang ini membuatku takut. Aku jadi merasa kesal dengan yang ia lakukan. Harusnya dari tadi aku diam saja. Ini sudah terlalu gila.

"percayalah, dia menyuruhku untuk bicara padamu bahwa kau harus pulang." Ia berkata kali iini untuk meyakinkanku.

"dia siapa?" tanyaku lagi yang lebih gencar.

Bulu kudukku berdiri, jadi merasa merinding sekali. Baru saja aku melihat kenyataan yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Apa mungkin harusnya aku percaya pada apa yang dikatakanya? Tapi, jelas saja itu hal konyol, memangnya siapa yang menyuruhku untuk pulang? Apa mungkin ibu?

"dia katakan namanya Yesung. Ia memintaku untuk mengatakan pada gadis yang bernama Ryeowook untuk segera pulang kerumah." Jawabnya.

"apa kurang jelas? Dia memakai mantel berwarna hitam, rambutnya juga senada dengan mantel yang dikenakannya, tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya seperti bulan sabit, dan dia mengenakan kalung yang kau berikan wakltu anniversary ke 2. Apakah sudah jelas nona?"

Aku memberikan tatapan intens pada apa yang baru saja ia jelaskan. Ia mendeskripsikan Yesung dengan sebegitu rinci, seperti sudah mengenal orang yang kutunggu saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Di layarnya tertera kontak bernama Sungmin yang menelponku. Sempat kulihat sosok yang baru saja memberikan penjelasan aneh itu dan dari pin jas almamaternya tertera nama Cho Kyu Hyun.

"halo? Ada apa Sungmin?"

Terdengar isakan dari sebrang sana.

"apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku khwatir pada sahabat karibku itu.

'kau harus segera pulang Ryeowook…' katanya masih dengan isakan yang terdengar jelas sekali.

"apa memangnya ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, seperti akan ada sebuah berita besar yang akan kudengar.

'Yesung….'

Mendengar nama kekasihku, jantungku semaki tidak karuan.

'Yesung oppa mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat.'

DEG…

Waktu terasa berhenti saat itu. Hari ini banyak kejutan yang kudapat dari mulai kehadiran orang itu beserta ceritanya yang tidak bisa kuyakini kebenarannya. Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Yesung oppa akan sampai sebentar lagi disini untuk menemuiku dan kami akan pergi berkencan. Pasti Sungmin tidak serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"kau pasti bercanda Lee Sung Min, kumohon jangan bercanda dengan hal seserius ini." Pintaku.

'aku tidak bercanda Ryeowook… Yesung oppa mengalami kecelakaan di taman dekat pusat kota. Tempat kau dan dia sering janji bertemu.'

Sekali lagi aku seperti mendapat hantaman keras dari benda yang kutempelkan ketelingaku sekarang ini. Aku masih yakin hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Yesung oppa akan benar-benar menemuiku sebentar lagi, yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah bersabar jariku bergerak mematikan ponsel.

"kenapa kau masih keras kepala untuk berdiam disini… kenapa kau tidka bisa memercayaiku?" tanyanya orang yang bernama Cho Kyu Hyun itu.

Aku hanya terdiam dan masih memiikirkan apa yang baru saja kudengar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kim Ryeo Wook-ku… pulanglah kerumah. Jangan menungguku." Tiba-tiba ia berkata dengan nada dan memanggilku seperti yang biasa Yesung oppa lakukan.

"ku mohon jangan menungguku, karena aku tidak akan kembali. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menemuimu sekarang dengan wujud yang tidak bisa kau lihat."

Mataku memanas, apakah ini nyata. Kumohon, satu orang saja yang bisa jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang ini?

"aku meminjam badan orang ini, karena kau begitu keras kepala tidak mau menurutiku. Mungkin besok dan seterusnya kita tidak bisa janji bertemu lagi disini. Tapi, percayalah, aku akan terus berada disampingmu."

Tangisanku semakin tidak tertahankan. Isakan yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar jelas. Akhirnya aku pun merasakan bahwa yang dihadapanku ini memang Yesung yang sudah kukenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Disaat kami pertama kali bertemu, ia terlihat sangat dingin karena posisinya sebagai senior dan aku junior di sebuah SMA. Sampai hubungan kami terjalin selama hampir lebih dari dua tahun, ia tetap setia padaku meskipun ia sudah kuliah.

"ini kukembalikan padamu. Terima kasih atas segala kenangan yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya yang kemudian memelukku erat. Ini memang kehangatan yang hanya dimiliki Yesung oppa seorang, meskipun sekarang ini aku terlihat sedang memeluk orang asing. Kurasakan ia menarik dagu dan menciumku lembut. Kami sudah terpisah.


End file.
